Followed
by katyrye
Summary: After Sara is attacked, Gil hunts for the man responsible. Strong M
1. Chapter 1

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: Followed  
>Author: Katyrye<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: M<br>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer

I debated about posting this. It was one of my firsts.

I put my daughter to bed and let the dog out back. Gil had gone to work, leaving me alone with Emily for the night. The house had been locked up, so I headed to take my shower. I picked Emily's toys out of the bath and started my water. After making sure it wasn't scalding, I stepped under the spray and let my day wash away. I made a mental check list of what I had to do the next day; I had to pay our phone bills, make an appointment with the veterinarian, and make a trip to the grocery store. I rinsed my hair and stepped out of the shower.

"_One way or another..." _I sang as I toweled myself off.

I heard something crash in the living room and I grabbed my robe.

"Gil?" I called, shrugging my robe on and padding into the living room.

I didn't see anything at first. Hank was barking wildly at the back door.

"Hang on," I called.

Just then I turned and saw a man standing in my living room. I gasped and opened one of drawers in the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife I could find. Before I could turn, he had grabbed me from behind. He slapped a hand over my mouth and wrapped one strong arm around me. My knife fell to the floor.

You can't do anything when you're grabbed like that.

You can't move when you're being held like that.

You can't scream.

I struggled against this intruder, but he held me tightly against his body. I could smell liquor on his breath as he dipped his head down to smell my skin. It was a sick and horrible smell, when it came from the mouth of a man like this.

When you're in this situation, you have a feeling of dread and you know what's about to happen. And you know how it's going to feel. Tears streamed down my face and I tried to cry out for someone... anyone. But the only thing I felt was his hand against my mouth, I swallowed my own screams. He slumped onto the floor with me and put his hand down my robe.

I shouldn't have come into the living room.

I should have run towards Emily's room and locked the door.

I should have called Gil.

I felt him pull my robe from my body; I had my eyes firmly closed. I didn't want to see what he was doing. He grabbed my breasts and I cried out. His hand remained on my mouth; I could hardly make any noise.

_Think of something else_

_Think of something else_

_Think of Gil_

_Think of Gil_

_It's just Gil_

_It's your husband_

But it wasn't.

000

Afterwards, I lay curled up on the floor. He didn't take any of our things and he never went back towards Emily's room. He didn't stay long after he was through with me; he just left out the front door. That I thought I had locked.

I pulled myself into sitting position and leaned against one of the bottom cabinets.

I had just been raped in my own home.

I grabbed my phone from off of the counter and contemplated calling for help. One side of my brain was telling me to just wash up and go to bed, that it'll pass. The other side told me to call Gil and get help. I had been on the police side of attacks before; someone could only get justice if they reached out for help. However, I didn't want help. I wanted to be alone.

I gently touched the side of my face, he had gotten in a few good smacks and there was no way I could hide it from Gil. I pulled my phone closer and dialed Gil.

"Grissom," He said when the phone connected.

He didn't need me bothering him right now, he was probably busy. Just the simple sound of his voice made me cry.

"Gil," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he could tell I was crying.

"Can you come home?" I asked, wiping my eyes,

Gil was quiet for a minute. I could hear the noise in the background fade and I knew he was trying to find privacy so he could talk to me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Emily okay?" He asked

I shook my head. "No," I answered.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? I'm on my way, but please tell me," Gil said.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes again. "Gil," I whispered.

"What, baby," He said.

I swallowed. "There was a man in our house. I came into the living room because I heard a noise," I said.

Gil was silent on the other end of the phone. I heard him let out a breath.

"It was my fault; I didn't make sure the doors were locked. I didn't set the alarm," I said, crying.

Gil was silent for a moment. "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I lay back down on the floor and curled up. I didn't want to answer, it was my fault.

"Sara, tell me honey," Gil said.

I wiped my eyes as best I could again and took a deep breath.

"Yes," I said, crying.

Gil let out a breath. "I'm on my way, honey. I'm leaving right now," He said.

000

Gil stayed on the phone while her drove. He tried to get me to talk about what Emily had done before she went to bed. I knew he was trying to keep my mind off of it, but all I did was cry. I heard him pull into the driveway and get out of his car. He opened the front door and set his things down. He saw me curled up on the floor and rushed over to me.

"Honey," He said, lifting me up.

After her helped me sit up, I tried to lie back down. I was so tired.

"I'm going to call Catherine to come get Emily. I'm going to call Jim" Gil said, picking his phone up.

I nodded and tried to lie down again, it was hurting. Gil let me lay down this time, but he didn't move from his spot beside me.

000

Catherine and Brass arrived with the police. My house was all of a sudden very bright and filled with people. Gil had gotten me to move from my spot on the floor to the couch. Catherine went to Emily's room and emerged with her in her arms. She was still sleeping.

"Call me and let me know something." She said to Brass and Gil.

She smiled at me. "Sara, if you need anything call me." She said.

I nodded and watched as she left the house with Emily.

000

The paramedics brought me to Desert Palm, where I had a SAE kit down. I had always been the one to collect SAE kits and interview the victim, but this time I was on the receiving end. Brass pulled Gil away from me and the two men stepped out to talk. Catherine came into my room, smiling at me.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" She asked, setting her camera down.

I tried to put on my best fake-smile. "I'm doing better. The doctor gave me some pain killers, they're working wonders."

Catherine looked at my face and gently touched my bruise. "He got you good, didn't he?"

"I guess," I answered.

Catherine lifted her camera and focused on me. She snapped a few pictures and gently turned my head. I knew the routine, but I was too dazed to remember what to do.

"How's Emily?" I asked.

"Oh, she's fine. She's on the couch sleeping. Mom's with her," She said.

I nodded. "Good."

000

"It was him, Jim. I know it." Gil said.

Brass and Gil were standing outside Sara's room. Catherine had arrived to take pictures of Sara's bruised face.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Gil. We'll have the evidence we need soon enough, he got a good hit in so maybe he left some DNA on her," Brass replied.

It made Gil sick to think that intruder had gotten anything on his wife. For the past month LVPD had been hot on the trail of a serial rapist. They nabbed a suspect and Gil was sure that they had their man. However, somewhere someone had broken the chain of custody and all Gil's evidence was thrown out. Now the rapist was back on the streets, and Gil knew that the man had fingered Sara out.

"What should I do? Should I quit looking for him?" Gil asked.

"No. "Jim said.

"I don't know what to do now. I don't know if I can leave my family alone." Gil said, running his hand through his hair.

"I know how this is gone sound, but what he did to Sara could put him away. If we get him and Sara can Identify him somehow, then maybe the other women we step forward," Brass said

000

After Catherine left Gil came back in, holding a take-out bag from the deli I liked so much. That's one thing about Vegas, everything is always open.

"I got your favorite," He said, opening the bag and setting the contents onto my tray.

He had gotten me potato soup and a veggie sub. I was beginning to feel a lot better. Gil set his food on the small table next to my bed and took a bite of his sandwich. I didn't much care for my sub, but the soup was comforting. Before I knew it, I had finished my entire container of soup.

"Honey, do you mind if I ask you something. Try to answer the best you can, okay," Gil said, putting our garbage back into the bag.

"I'll try." I said. What else could he ask the police hadn't already?

"Do you remember anything about him? Did he say something to you?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Gil, I've already been asked that by the officers AND Catherine. I didn't see his face. He didn't speak to me, he just grabbed me." I said.

"Do you remember his shape? How tall he was?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and tried to think. "He was taller than you. I can't really judge him from a distance, but when he was holding me he was taller than you by about a foot. And he was skinner than you, scrawny kind of, but he had muscles on his arms. His hair was long and it was in a ponytail. He smelled like... liquor and...something else, something...dirty." I recounted.

Grissom nodded. "Anything else you can think of?" He asked.

I shook my head. "That's all. I wish I could remember something useful, but I didn't get a good look. I only felt things." I said, brushing a tear off my cheek.

Gil reached over and kissed me. I put both hands on the sides of head and held him.

"You did fine." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: Followed  
>Author: Katyrye<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: M<br>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer

I debated about posting this. It was one of my firsts.

The next day I was released from the hospital. Gil wanted to leave Emily with Catherine, but I wanted to bring her home; the sooner I was back in my routine the sooner I could forget about this. When we arrived Emily was still sleeping so Gil and I had coffee with Catherine and her mother. I could hardly stomach my coffee, I could feel their looks of pity and it only reminded me of what happened.

"Please don't look at me like that," I said before I could think.

Catherine and her mother just stared at me for a beat. Catherine set down her cup and handed me a napkin. I stared at the napkin for a moment and felt my eyes; I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

"I know you feel defensive right now, but we're only concerned," Catherine said.

I took the napkin and nodded. "I'm going to be fine. I'm just going to get home and get back to my routine," I said.

Gil put his hand on my back and rubbed softly. Catherine's mom got up to pour herself more coffee.

"Sara, why don't you let Emily stay here with Catherine and I. It'll give you time to get back to your routine... you can pamper yourself," Catherine's mom offered.

I was torn, one side of me wanted to say 'No' and scoop my daughter up and carry her home. The other side of me knew Catherine and her mom were right, that I should rest and give my_ body_ time to rest. I looked over at Gil and chewed my lip.

"I think they're right. She won't be a problem, right?" Gil asked.

"Oh no, she'll be fine," Catherine said.

Gil put his arms around my shoulders and stood, taking me with him.

"If you're sure then we'll go before she wakes up." Gil said.

000

When Gil opened the front door my eyes went directly to spot where I was attacked. I quickly looked down at my feet and walked into the living room. Gil took my hand and he walked with me back towards our bedroom.

"You need to rest up. It's been a long night," Gil said, pulling back the blankets for me.

I nodded and climbed into bed, forgetting about my jacket and shoes. Gil pulled my shoes off and stretched out alongside me. He brought his arms around me and held me in a protective-like embrace. I could hear his breathing as well as feel his breath on my ear.

Suddenly, I became aware of every noise in the room. From Gil's breathing to the birds outside the window, everything seemed louder.

Soon sleep found me and I drifted off, safe in Gil's arms.

000

Gil woke up and looked back towards the clock, he was surprised to learn that they had slept for nearly six hours. He let go of Sara gently and reached for his cell phone.

"Brass," He heard his old friend say.

Gil walked into the kitchen, closing the door gently behind him, and opened the refrigerator.

"It's me. Jim, tell me we have something." Gil said, grabbing a carton of eggs and a carton of milk.

Jim let out a heavy sigh. "We haven't gone through the entire kit that was collected yet. So far we found no traces of semen, but there was obvious... vaginal penetration," Brass said.

Gil pursed his lips. "Jim, do we know if it was more than once?" He asked, bracing himself for the worst.

"Gil, Catherine has taken Sara's case on herself. I don't have the answers, but Catherine will know more than I do." Brass said.

Grissom nodded. "Look... I don't think I'll be coming in tonight and I don't have enough patience to call Ecklie right now-" He started.

"I've already told him you may not be in. How is she?" Brass asked.

Grissom unhooked a pan from the rack and turned on the stove. "She pretends she's okay, but I know her better than that. She's trying to rush back to normality. She's asleep now."

"Good... she's been through a lot." Brass said.

"I don't need you to tell me that, Jim. I need you to tell me when you catch this guy" Gil said.

000

Sara tossed in her sleep. In her dreams she saw a man standing in her living room, but she couldn't move because she was rooted to the floor. She tried to will her legs to move, but they were made of rubber and she sank to the ground. Before she knew it, he was on her once again. She could feel his hands roaming her body, which had always been reserved for only one man. She cried out for somebody, but nobody ever came. When he entered her she wasn't ready, she cried out and tried to dig her heels into the floor to get away. He hit her once to quiet her down, but she fought harder. Soon she gave up and let him finish. She could still feel the pain.

000

Gil slid two omelets onto a plate and gabbed container of orange juice. On his way back into the bedroom he heard Sara whimper in her sleep. Gil set the plate down on their dresser and he went to her side.

"Sara." he said softly, stoking her hair back.

000

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up. I felt the bile rise in my throat and I quickly covered my mouth.

"Are you OK?" Gil asked gently.

I gagged and vomited through my hands and onto the bed. I stared at the mess I had made, but before I could stop myself I vomited again. I couldn't do anything right. The trash can was sitting right next to me under the bedside table and I didn't even reach for it.

"I'm so sorry," I cried.

Gil grabbed the nearest cloth item next to him, which happen to be his shirt, and tried to help me wipe off.

"It's OK. It's not your fault," He said.

That's where he was wrong, it was my fault; my entire fault.

"Sara, I'm going to start you a bath," Gil said.

000

Gil started the washer and dropped their sheet and Sara's clothes inside. He measured out the detergent and poured it in. His phone sounded and he quickly picked up.

"Grissom," he said.

"Gil, I found something." Catherine said.

Gil closed the lid and walked over to the bar to sit down. "Is it Bezken?" He asked.

Richard Bezken was the man Gil had built his case against. He was sure that if Catherine could only find one thing that could tie him to Sara, then a conviction would be easy this time. Gil himself wanted to get his hands on him.

"Gil I'm sorry, but I can't share that with you. I will keep you updated with whatever we find, but I can't give you any suspects. Brass thinks you might...lose control." Catherine said.

"You know what Catherine. Jim's right, I better not find out. Because I can guarantee you that I will lose control." He said, snapping his phone closed.

000

Gil had started my bath the way I liked it. He added my bath salts and added some bubbles. I always thought it was silly that I sometimes took a bath with bubbles, but Gil thought it was sweet. He had asked me if I needed help undressing and I answered 'No' a lot faster than I should have. Normally if we were both alone I would have let him undress me and I would have undressed him, but I didn't want him to see my body. I didn't even want to see it myself.

I turned and locked the door to the bathroom and carefully looked at myself. My breasts were framed by bruises from where he had grabbed me. My eye was swollen and black. I closed my eyes for a moment and fought another wave of nausea. I opened them back up and looked at my reflection again. What looked worse were the bruises I couldn't see.

I saw a broken woman.

000

"How did you feel when you woke up this morning, Sara?" The therapist asked me.

During my short stay at the hospital counseling had been recommended. I wasn't found of seeing shrinks, but I knew that if I didn't at least try it I'd never heal. I didn't want some stranger poking around and asking me questions about... what had happened. I was given the right to choose the gender of my therapists and I chose a female. I sat curled up in one of the big leather chairs in her office. She had offered me coffee or tea, but I was too rattled to drink anything.

"I don't really sleep well. I took a nap when I got home from the hospital, but every time I close my eyes I can sense him." I said.

The therapist nodded. "You work in law enforcement. What would you say to another victim right now?" She asked me.

I had asked myself that many times. I had interviewed women that had been sexually assaulted and I never once imagined it would feel so intense. You always feel sorry for the person and comfort them as best you can, but in the end words are only words. You can't crawl inside their head and look through their eyes.

"I don't know what I would say. I always told victims that we'd bring them justice or that it would be Okay. I never really understood until now." I said, resting my head on the arm of the chair.

"Sara there is no way anyone could possibly understand unless it had happened to them. I know that you have been taught that rape is not the victims fault and that's true, it's not. Do you feel like it's your fault?" She asked me.

I swallowed and nodded. "I could have put clothes on. I could have set the alarm. I could have locked the doors. I could have run away. I didn't do any of these things; I just _let _him have me." I said.

"Before I met you I spoke to your husband. He told me that whenever you lock up for the night, he better make sure he has his house key because you lock every door and window in the house. I find it hard to believe that you didn't lock the doors. When a rapist wants to get in, they'll get in. It wasn't your fault." She said.

I nodded, but she didn't convince me.

000

After we left the therapist's office Gil and I stopped at the supermarket. I pulled our list out and scanned the items.

"We better start in the bread section and work our way down," I said.

Gil nodded and we headed towards the far end of the store. It was one of the few times I had been shopping without a three year old who pulled every item from off the shelf. I wanted to bring her home soon though, so the sooner I got myself in order the better everybody would be.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Gil asked as we stopped fresh vegetable section.

"I'm not really hungry." I said, checking tomatoes off my list and pushing the cart forward.

"I can make you one of those lasagnas you like so much." Gil offered.

"I'm not hungry!" I said a little more loudly than anticipated.

The moment the words flew from my mouth I regretted them; he had only been trying to get me to eat. I stopped the cart and looked down at my shoes, like I noticed for the first time that they were black. I felt Gil put his hand on my back and I pushed the cart forward again.

000

Gil opened the refrigerator and began to put away the groceries. They had gotten most of the items on the list except for baby oil and lubricant. Gil and Sara enjoyed their sex life; they often indulged in one another multiple times a week. Gil didn't want to push his wife into anything; he was going to give her whatever time she needed to pull through. Sara's therapist had given Gil a pamphlet on sex after rape and he read through it while he was in the waiting room. He learned that it was natural for a woman to resist being held or touched after an attack, especially around her genitals and breasts. If Sara wanted to try and have sex he would be on board, but if she wanted to take her time he would back her up.

000

I left Gil to put the groceries away and I went to the bathroom for a shower. I started the water and adjusted it until it was hot enough for me to stand. I locked the bathroom door, stripped off my clothes and stepped under the spray. The water was a little too hot at first, but I became adjusted to it. I picked up the soap and started at my ankles, thoroughly scrubbing them until they were a slight pink.

"Sara," Gil said, knocking lightly on the bathroom door.

"What?" I said, a little annoyed that he as at the door.

"Why don't you come on out, this is your fourth shower today." He said through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." I called.

I squirted shampoo into my hand and worked up a think lather. I inhaled the smell of my shampoo and almost sighed. Whenever I showered it usually brought me a couple of hours of comfort, but then I would feel used again and have the urge to wash my body off.

"Sara, do you want to go for a walk when you get out?" Gil asked.

"It's getting dark," I said.

"It'll be okay, let's just walk Hank." He said.

000

Hank trotted down the sidewalk and let out a bark. I usually enjoyed walking him, but today I only wanted to hide. The sun was beginning to go down and I wanted the walk to end so we could go home and lock the doors. As a child I was afraid of the dark, but I had grown out of such things and I felt foolish for thinking that something lurked in every shadow.

"I don't know what I'll do when you have to go back to work," I said, looking at Gil.

"I think you're going to just fine," he replied.

"The therapist said she talked to you. What did she say?" I asked.

"She was just asking about the factors surrounding what happened. I told her I didn't believe that you hadn't locked the doors. You always do," Gil said.

I nodded. "What if I forgot?" I said.

"I don't think you did," he said, taking my hand.

We walked along in silence for a few moments. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned , but I didn't see anybody else.

"What is it?" Gil asked.

"I thought I heard something." I said.

Hank stopped and turned his head. He let out a yelp and he growled.

"Gil, I want to go home." I said.

Hank began to bark wildly at something in the dark. I took a step closer to Gil.

"Okay, let's go home boy," Gil said to Hank, pulling on his leash.

000

Gil flipped through the channels and finally settled on _Mythbusters_. Sara had fallen asleep beside him on the couch. He had tried to hold her and calm her nerves, but she didn't want to be held. Gil watched Hank, who hadn't moved from his spot by the couch. His ears were perked up and his eyes were fixed on the door. Gil rubbed Hanks head and scratched hi ears.

"What do you hear?" He asked Hank.

Hank stood up and let out a loud bark. Gil stood up and walked through the kitchen and into their bed room; He fumbled around in the sock drawer and pulled out his gun. He checked the clip and took the gun back with him to the living room. Hank was now standing at the front door, growling.

"Whose out there? I have a gun." Gil said.

Gil left the chain on the door and opened it. In the distance he heard the sound of footsteps walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: Followed  
>Author: Katyrye<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: M<br>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer

I debated about posting this. It was one of my firsts.

"Well, Sara may have been hallucinating, but I wasn't and neither was my dog." Gil said to Brass.

After Gil heard the footsteps retreating he had immediately called Brass and told him what had happened. Sara had woken up and had gone to take a shower. Gil didn't want to leave her alone until he was sure he caught the man who had been following them.

"Gil, I can send a squad car out there, but that's all I can do right now. I suggest staying somewhere else tonight." Brass said.

"I can't scare Sara like that, if she thinks someone's after her she'll be worse off than she is now." Gil explained.

"Do you want me to send someone?" Brass asked.

Gil ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed. "Yeah, it may be best."

000

I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the spray. The warm water rushing over my body calmed my nerves. I wasn't stupid; I could tell by the look on Gil's face that he was worried about something. I had woken up to Hank's barking and saw Gil in the kitchen on the phone with Brass. The moment he saw me awake he started to whisper.

I backed up until my back hit the shower wall and I slid until I was sitting down. If somebody was following us... what did they want?

000

When I emerged from the bathroom Gil was lying on our bed, asleep. I wanted to go to him and make him feel better, but how could I when I didn't feel right myself. I let Hank into our room and locked the bedroom door. I looked at the floor by Gil's hand and saw a gun. Even though I had seen a gun countless times and even held one, the thought that Gil thought he needed one right now scared me.

I climbed into bed beside him and stared at his face. His mind had been what first attracted me to him, but his body was a bonus. Sometimes he would get a little chubby, but that was when I teased him and pinched his stomach. I brushed his hair back and Gil opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I smiled. "I'm fine."

I reached over and placed a kiss on his lips. The way his lips felt on mine made me sigh and open my mouth. Gil kissed back with equal passion and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Gil placed his hands lightly on my hips and tugged me closer.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, pressing kisses down my chin and down my neck.

"I don't know. I just need you." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Gil started to place his hands on my breasts but he stopped and placed them on my back. I let out a sigh, and tugged at his hair. He brought his head up and I kissed both his eyes.

"I love you so much." I said.

Gil moved so that he was positioned over me and I went rigid for a moment. My heart started to beat faster and I slammed my eyes closed.

"What happened? What did I do?" Gil asked.

"I don't know," I said, wiping my eyes. "I just couldn't breathe."

Gil lay back down on his back and sighed. "It's because I was on top of you." He said.

000

Gil heard his cell phone ring at an ungodly hour. After their failed attempt at sex Sara had rolled over and fallen asleep; leaving Gil to his own devices. He leaned over Sara and picked his phone up.

"Grissom." Gil said into the phone.

"Gil we have a hit, but it's not going to make sense. I am searching my brain trying to make sense of this." Catherine said.

Gil sat up in bed and rubbed a hand over his face. "What?"

"We found DNA under Sara's fingernails." Catherine said.

"Well that's a good thing." Gil said

"It's XX." Catherine said.

Grissom stood up and his jaw nearly dropped. "Female. You're telling me a woman attacked and raped Sara." Gil said.

"I'm not finished. We found pubic hair on Sara that was defiantly male. What exactly went on Gil?" Catherine asked.

Gil looked down at a sleeping Sara. "I don't know," He said.

000

In her dreams Sara was putting Emily in a swing at the park and was gently pushing her. Emily squealed with delight and kicked her legs.

"Weeeeeeee." Sara sang as he pushed her again.

Sara heard a twig snap behind her and she turned to see a woman walk up.

"Can I help you?" Sara asked.

"Do you have some money I can borrow?" The woman asked.

"No." Sara said.

She felt bad not helping the woman, but in her line of work she learned that people who helped often became victims.

"Can I check?" The woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked, stopping the swing and lifting Emily out.

The woman reached out and grabbed Sara's purse.

"Hey!" Sara yelled.

Sara used the weapon that most women resorted to. She lashed out with her right hand and dragged her nails across the woman's arm. Sara let the purse go and ran with Emily towards her car.

000

I bolted up out of bed and jumped up. The light in the kitchen was on and I assumed Gil had gotten up. I scanned the dresser and opened the closet door, looking for my purse. I had completely forgotten about my purse. I opened the bed room door and saw Gil sitting at the table with his back turned toward me. I padded to the living room closet and pulled the curtain aside.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"I had completely forgotten about my purse." I said.

Gil raised an eyebrow. "Where is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Somebody took it." I said.

This seemed to draw Gil's attention. "Who took it? Do you remember?" he asked.

"I had a dream and it all of a sudden came back to me. I was at the park with Emily and this woman walked up and asked for money. I told her I didn't have any and I turned to leave, but she grabbed my purse. I got her good with my nails and I just picked Emily up and left." I explained.

"Sara, would you know this woman if you saw her again." he asked.

"I know I would." I answered.

000

"Tell me why we're doing this again." Brass asked.

Gil and I had left for headquarters as soon as possible. If I didn't think about I didn't have a problem with leaving the house. I felt safer at headquarters.

"Show me the picture of Bezken's daughter again." Gil said.

"Okay, now you're not telling me something." I said, looking Gil dead in the eye.

"We think," Catherine explained. "that the man who attacked you was Richard Bezken. A man we had pinpointed as a serial rapist."

My mouth dropped open. "And he's still out there?" I said.

I saw Gil swallow and he nodded.

"So, you're protecting Emily how?" I said a lot sharper than necessary.

"Sara, I call all the time to check on her she's fine. I promise." Catherine said.

"Here." Brass said, bringing us a file.

Gil opened it up and took a picture out. "Is this her?" he asked.

I took the picture from him and stared at it and closed my eyes.

"It is. It's her." I said.

Gil looked over at Brass. "Let's bring her in." he told Catherine.

Brass brought in a woman I recognized immediately. She had long black hair and looked like she needed to eat. An officer brought her in in handcuffs and Gil looked at me.

"It's her." I said.

Gil nodded and we left the observation room.

000

We sat in Brass' office and waited. Soon Brass walked in and smiled at me.

"She admitted to doing what you said. She even had the nerve to ask how you were." Brass said.

"Did she give us Bezken?" Gil asked.

"No, and she won't talk anymore until she sees you." Brass said.

"Me?" Gil asked.

"Yeah… you." Brass replied.

Gil looked at me. "Stay here, I'll be back. Then we'll head home."

000

Gil stepped into the interrogation room and took a seat next to Brass. The woman across the table smiled and showed Gil her middle finger.

"But dad's already done that hasn't he?" She said.

"Gil, I present Dani Bezken and her dirty mouth." Brass said.

"You have no idea how dirty, old man." she said, grinning at Brass.

"Look, I don't know what kind of sick relationship you and your father have, but you're an accessory to multiple counts of rape. And we can make it stick." Gil said.

Dani laughed. "Do you think that scares me? I'll have the best attorney and my story will be one hundred percent full-proof. I'll just tell a story of being abused as a child and the most I'll get is community service."

Gil raised his eyebrows. "Well, I think the D.A will find it funny that you robbed my wife at a park, obtained her ID and _your father _broke into my house and raped her. I say that takes intent."

"I think you're right Gil, and her DNA makes it a lot easier." Brass said.

"I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to." Dani said.

"Why did you pick Sara out?" Gil asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. I was only sent to get your information and then this happened." Dani said, pulling up her sleeve.

Brass and Gil looked over at Dani's arm and there were four definite dark red nail scratches in her arm.

"Compliments of your bitch." she said, pulling her arm back.

"You really don't know how to make a deal do you?" Brass said.

"Why did you do this?" Gil asked.

"Cause it sounded fun." Dani said, with a smile.

"Well, you know what else sounds like fun… escorting you to county lock up." Brass said.

000

I looked up when Gil opened the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes and saw confusion. I knew he was having a hard of a time taking this in as I was.

"Yeah." I said standing.

Gil put his hand on my back and we walked towards the exit. Brass walked by escorting the woman from the park.

"Have fun?" She asked, slipping her tongue out at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and tried to turn, but Gil held fast to me.

"We're going home." Gil said to me.

000

I woke up the next morning stretched out next to Gil. I had slept surprisingly well, considering. I had rolled over completely onto Gil's side of the bed and was nestled into his side. I sat up and saw Hank sitting at the door.

"You have to pee?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him.

I rubbed his furry head and opened the door for him. He trotted out into the hall and bolted towards the front door.

"I guess I can take you out front." I said, slipping on my shoes and grabbing his leash.

I clipped it on, opened the front door, and Hank jerked out of my grip.

"Hank, wait." I called, leaving the door open and following him out into the front.

Hank immediately slowed down and planted his nose to the ground. He sniffed around and ran towards the parked car across the street. I knew Brass had sent an officer to keep an eye on our house. Maybe they had donuts and Hank was following the scent.

"I'm so sorry." I said, walking up to grab Hank's collar.

I bent down to grab Hank and I caught a smell of something metallic. I knocked on the window of the car and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Hello?" I said.

I put my hand on the handle and pulled the door open. I immediately drew back and covered my mouth. The driver of the car was not a man I knew, but I had seen him at the station. I backed up and sank to the ground. My legs felt like rubber and spots began to dance in front of my eyes. The lifeless eyes of the patrolman looked down at me, his throat savagely cut. Blood and puss covered the front of his shirt. I turned and tried to crawl back towards the house, but I began to grow cold. I was going into shock.

"G-G-Gil." I whispered.

Hank began to bark wildly at something and I turned over on my back to get a better look. My world began to grow darker and I fought sleep. I knew I was fighting the inevitable.

"Gil, I need you." I tried to say louder.

I saw a pair of feet in my peripheral vision and I fell over the edge of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: Followed  
>Author: Katyrye<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: M<br>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer

I debated about posting this. It was one of my firsts.

I snapped my eyes open and tried to sit up. I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders and push me back down.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to focus.

"Sara, it's me. You're at the hospital, try not move." Gil said.

I tried to quite struggling by my vision was swimming and I couldn't focus on Gil. I reached out with one of my hands and I felt him take my hand.

"I'm here." he said.

"He's dead." I said.

"Who is dead, Sara?" Gil asked.

"Didn't you see him!?" I cried.

I felt Gil put his hand on my cheek. "Honey, I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

I heard a door open and I heard another voice.

"When did she wake up?" The voice, that I assumed belonged to the doctor, said.

"Just a minute ago; I don't think she's focusing. She may be still dizzy from the medicine." Gil said.

"He's dead!" I cried again.

"Who is dead, Sara?" The doctor said, shining a light into my eyes.

I slammed my eyes shut; the brightness of his light gave me a headache. The doctor peeled my right eye open and shined his light.

"I don't see any signs of trauma. She may have just seen or heard something and simply went into shock. It's not uncommon after a sexual assault." The doctor said.

"No, you're not listening to me. I said he's dead. I let Hank out and I saw him. His throat was open and there was blood everywhere." I said, squeezing Gil's hand.

"Who's Hank?" The doctor asked.

"He's our dog." Gil answered.

"You had to have seen it," I continued. "Go back and look. The officer Brass had sent. He's dead." I said.

"Do I need to call the police?" The doctor asked.

I heard the familiar sound of Gil opening his phone and dialing. "I'm calling Captain Jim Brass." Gil said.

"Sara, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep." The doctor said.

I shook my head from side to side. "I don't want to sleep. I want my baby...I want to go home." I said.

Gil squeezed my hand and kissed it. "We'll go home soon." he said.

I felt my heartbeat slow down and I knew I had been given a sleep aid. I began to slow my movements, but I still pleaded to be taken home. Soon I became still and I felt Gil run his hand through my hair. Finally my vision cleared and I focused on Gil. He was sitting on the side of my bed, a worried expression on his face.

"Where did you find me?" I said before I fell asleep once again.

"Honey, you were in bed with me." Gil said.

000 

"Nobody has seen him." Brass said.

Gil and Brass were sitting outside Sara's room. Brass had called and asked about the officer that had been posted outside their home. The officer hadn't returned home nor had he called in

"Tell me your side." Brass said, taking a sip of coffee.

"There isn't much for me to tell. Sara and I came home last night and went to bed. I got up to go the kitchen once during the night and she seemed to be sleeping fine, or at least I thought she was. When I woke up again it was morning and Sara was lying on her side still asleep. I didn't think anything of it; I got up and found Hank in the front yard. I figured he had gotten out of the fence again." Gil explained.

"You didn't find it funny that the dog was outside?" Brass said.

"I'm realizing all this now, thank you." Gil said, giving Brass a sideways glance. "I figured Sara had let him out and had gone back to bed. Anyway, I noticed Sara had been sleeping for a while so I went to check on her. I shook her and said her name, but she didn't move. That's when I felt her pulse, it was weak and she felt cold. I called an ambulance and she woke up a few hours ago, claiming the man you posted outside our house was dead."

"Well, if she found him dead and went into shock. How did she get back in bed?" Brass asked.

Gil shook his head. "Something obviously scared the shit out of her, I mean literally. And that happens when a person is in such a state of shock that they can't move. Someone brought her back inside and laid her down beside me." Gil said

"Do you think it was Bezken?" Brass asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"If it was Bezken and he killed that patrolman, why didn't he kill Sara? Why didn't he kill me?" Gil asked himself.

"Maybe he's toying with us." Brass stated, frowning at his coffee and throwing in the trash can.

"And I don't think he intends to stop." Gil said.

000

I woke up again and my world was still. I was able to focus on everything in the room, from the light switch to the window. I looked at the heart monitor and other machines and groaned. I was in a hospital once again, back to where I had started. My door cracked open a fraction and I saw Gil peek into the room. A smile broke out over my face when I saw him.

"Gil." I said.

Gil slipped into the room and walked over to me. "How do you feel?" He asked me.

"I feel like I've been asleep for years." I answered.

"It feels like it." He said, kissing my head.

I slid my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss into his hair. "I love you." I said.

"You scared me, I didn't know what happened." Gil said.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie and the bad guy is winning." I said.

"Tell me what happened." Gil said.

I took a deep breath and recounted what happened. I told him of the dead patrolman and the mysterious pair of feet.

"I called your name, but It only came out in whisper. And then I woke up in a hospital." I said.

Gil pursed his lips. "I found you next to me; you were already in such a stage of shock that you had lost control of your fluids. I thought you had had a stroke or something." Gil said.

"I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I though he had me and I thought he was going to hurt me again." I said, wiping my eyes.

Gil lifted my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. "Not while I'm alive." he whispered.

I nodded and felt may dam break. Gil held me as I cried.

000

"Someone's here to see you." Gil whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and saw Catherine standing across the room holding Emily. I sat up and held out my arms to her.

"Baby, I've missed you." I said as Catherine put Emily in my arms.

"Momma!" Emily cried, putting her little arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her body and rocked her. "Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Daddy!" She cried again, reaching for Gil.

"Ladybug." Gil said, lifting her up and kissing her on her little brown head.

"We're going to go home soon." I promised.

"Go home?" Emily asked, turning and pointing at the door.

"Soon." Gil said.

"No daddy," Emily said, shaking her head. "Go home." She said.

Emily turned and pointed back towards Catherine. "Caprine home?"

"Yeah, Aunt Catharine is going to take you home." Gil said, kissing her curly brown hair.

Emily reached for me and Gil handed her back to me. I kissed her head and she immediately stuck her hand in her mouth; It was something she did when she was tired or wanted me to cuddle her. Emily was a very affectionate child. I pulled her closer to me and breathed in her smell, it brought tears to my eyes.

"I miss her so much." I said, looking up at Gil.

"I know, we'll bring her home as soon as we can." Gil said, rubbing Emily's back.

I looked at Catherine. "Has she been taking her medicine?" I asked.

"She's been taking it every day, like a good girl." Catherine said.

"She is a good girl." I said, kissing her head.

000

"We'll just grab a few things and we'll find a hotel." Gil said as we drove towards home.

"We'll if we're going to be out of the house, we might as well bring Emily with us." I said.

I saw Gil purse his lips. "Sara, I think she'll be safer with Catherine." He said.

Gil turned onto our street and I saw all the familiar sights. You always imagine your home as a safe place to go, but in this instance my home was a place that was being watched.

"Gil, I can keep her safe. Please, I miss her so much." I said.

Gil reached over and took my hand. "I don't think we should." he said.

I didn't press it any further because I saw pain in his eyes as well. It was wrong of me to think that Gil didn't want Emily back as much as I did; she was his life as well as mine. When Emily was an infant and Gil came home from work, she would immediately start to cry as soon as he opened the door. Gil would always change her diaper and bring her with him to bed, laying her down between us. It was soon part of his routine, he always brought Emily to bed with him when he got off of work and he still did.

"What about Hank?" I said, changing the subject.

Gil pulled into our driveway and put the car in park. "I called Kate, she already came to pick him up." he said.

I nodded and we walked up the walkway towards our front door. Gil stopped and put his hand on my stomach to still me.

"What?" I whispered.

I followed Gil's line of sight and saw our front door open. Gil pushed me gently against the wall of the house and gave me the 'stay there' look. Gil eased open the front door with his shoe and glanced into the room. I heard him walk into the room and I slowly followed behind him and gasped.

"Sara, go back outside." Gil said.

I looked down at the mess on the floor. "Our home." I whispered.

Our home had been torn apart. The couch cushions were shredded and thrown across the living room, our T.V was busted, the blinds were off the windows and the coffee table was turned over. I looked into the kitchen and saw our refrigerator was on its side; our groceries were spilled out onto the floor.

"Why... what... our house." I stuttered, unable to make a full sentence.

"Sara, let's go." Gil said.

I walked past him into our bedroom and looked at the damage. Our bed was torn apart and the mirror over the dresser was on its side, but it was still intact. I bent over and picked up a pile of clothes and Gil pulled me away.

"Don't touch anything!" he whispered harshly.

I opened my arms and the clothes fell back to the floor. My first instinct wasn't 'crime scene, be careful with fingerprints' it was 'home destroyed, pick up the mess'.

"Sorry." I said defensively.

I stepped around the disaster that was once our bedroom and opened the bathroom door. The shower curtain was drawn but I inhaled the smell of blood and... something dirty.

"Gil." I whispered.

He heard me and came to stand at my side. He glanced at the drawn shower curtain and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Go back to the car and lock the doors." he said, putting the keys in my hand.

I looked at the shower curtain and shook my head. Gil took a hold of my upper arm and led me back to the living room.

"I don't think anything will happen, but I want you in the car just in case." he explained.

"Gil, I don't want to leave you." I said.

"I said go!" Gil said, loudly.

I stopped and blinked for a moment. In all of our years together never once demanded for me to leave. We both have yelled at each other countless times, but this was a different Gil I was seeing. This Gil was scared and desperate.

"Yeah." I said, nodding.

I turned away from Gil and walked back to the car.

000

Gil watched Sara walk out of the house and he didn't move until heard the car door open and close. He turned back to the bathroom and swallowed. He saw his Tom Gordon autographed bat and picked it up. He stepped around the mess and pushed the bathroom door open. The smell of blood was so strong he knew that somebody was dead. It hadn't been but a few hours, because the smell of decomposition was undetectable. He gripped the curtain tightly with his left hand and pulled it back slowly.

The bathtub was filled with water and blood; in the bathtub was the dead patrolman. Gil had seen death countless times, but the fact that this body was in his home disturbed him. He pulled away from the bath tub and quickly dialed Brass. 

000

I sat in the driver's seat with the door locked, waiting on Gil to emerge. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Brass pulled up alongside me. He and Nick Stokes climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door. I opened my door quickly so I could follow them.

"Holy Shit," I heard Brass say when he opened the front door.

I walked up slowly behind them and took in the scene of my broken home once again. Nick turned and smiled at me, I haven't seen him since before the attack and I was glad to.

"Hey girl. I see Grissom drove you up the wall and you tore the hose apart." He said, trying to joke.

I smiled at him and looked over at Gil, who had emerged from our bedroom. He motioned for Nick and Brass to follow him, but I picked up a chair and sat down.

"Yep, that's Lewis." I heard Brass say.

000

"You guys can come and stay with me." Catherine offered.

For a moment my heart jumped; I would be with Emily and we would be a family again. But I knew that if a killer was following us, it would be best to stay away from her. Gil was right.

"I think we'll find a hotel and keep our distance from everyone." Gil said.

I nodded along with him and bit my lip. I was tired of being on my toes and not able to find peace. I found myself wishing for the moments when rape had been my only concern. I looked over at Gil and I took note of how old he suddenly looked, like his life was draining from his body. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was constantly rubbing his temples.

"Have we located Bezkin yet?" He asked.

"Not yet," Brass said. "We went by his address and didn't find hide-nor-hair. He's in the wind."

Gil let out a breath and swallowed. I reached over, took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Why don't we go try to rest?" I said.

"Yeah, you two go rest. I'll be in touch." Brass said.

I walked over and put my arms around Brass. "Thank you." I said.

000

Gil and I found a motel room that was near the station. We found our room and surveyed our dingy quarters. Not home, but home away from home. We had stopped by the store and had gotten essentials and clothes.

"I'm going to shower." Gil said, picking the shampoo, soap, and conditioner out of one of the bags.

I nodded to him, kicked off my shoes and stretched out onto the bed. Gil left the bathroom door open as he stripped of his clothes. I let my eyes roam his body and I smiled to myself, I had married one incredibly handsome man. I began to feel the familiar tingle of want and I debated going to him. I still didn't feel comfortable with having sex, but my body needed to be comforted by him.

I got up from off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Gil had stepped under the spray and I could see his silhouette behind the clear shower curtain.

"_It's easy; you always join Gil in the shower. Just strip off, step in with him and hold him_." I thought.

I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it to the floor, my pants quickly joined them. I hesitated with my underwear, but I shook my head and proceeded.

"_Don't be scared. You need each other right now, just take a deep breath and walk_ forward" I thought.

I padded slowly up to the shower and stepped in behind Gil. I slowly walked up behind him and brought my hands up to his chest.

Gil let out a breath that I could tell he had been holding. "I wanted you to join me." he said.

I pressed kisses onto the skin of his back. "I wanted to, I'm just not sure." I said.

I flicked my tongue and licked his back; I loved the way his skin tasted.

"We'll do what you want." Gil said.

I laughed softly. "That could be life threatening." I said, trying to make light of our situation.

I felt Gil chuckle. "Whatever gets you wet." he said.

I began to ease up and I smiled. I pressed my chest fully against his back and lowered my hands.

"You do," I said, sliding my hands lower. "You make me wet."

I felt Gil's muscles tighten. "Oh really?" he said.

I pressed my mouth to his back and hungrily lapped and nipped at his skin. My hands reached his thighs and I grasped his erection. I heard him groan and I gently began to work my hands up and down, gently twisting as I reached the head.

"Sar...ohhh." He sighed.

I felt a burning desire between my legs and I brought my hips up to meet Gil's thigh. It wasn't where I wanted it to be, but it was getting the job done for now. I pressed my hips into his hip and sighed. I began to stroke Gil harder.

"Sara... I've always wanted you. All my life, I love you." he moaned.

I let go of him with my right hand and stroked him with only my left. I brought my hand to myself and tried to ease the throbbing between my thighs.

"I want to be inside of you." Gil said.

I stopped moving and I wondered if I was ready for him to be inside of me.

"Do you trust me?" Gil asked.

I nodded. "I trust you with my life." I said.

Gil turned off the shower and turned to me. I starred up at him and gulped, I was scared.

"I'm going to be careful, you're my everything and I would never hurt you." He said.

I nodded and I let Gil lead me out of the shower. The air was cold on my wet skin and I don't remember walking. I just remember landing on the bed and Gil slowly crawling over me. I began to sweat and my heart beat faster, I started to hyperventilate. Gil brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead.

"I would never hurt you. You're precious to me." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I want you," I said. "I do, I want you so bad."

Gil kissed down my neck and between my breasts. I tensed up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had an urge to get up and run, but I calmed myself. He was my husband, the love of my life. I began to ease up and soon I found pleasure in his kisses. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and let out a mew of pleasure.

"Don't stop." I said.

Gil moved to one of my breast and sucked a nipple into his mouth. I arched my back and gasped his name. He brought his lips to mine and I began to passionately kiss him. I sucked his lip into my mouth and began to bite down on it. I took a deep breath and took the next step.

"I'm ready." I whispered, kissing the shell of his ear.

I pushed Gil back gently and leaned back onto the pillows. I parted my thighs for him and I sighed. Gil positioned himself over me and kissed my neck. I felt him reach down and test my wetness.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. When Gil filled me it was usually a stretch so I prepared myself for the pain... I just didn't know what else to prepare myself for. Gil positioned the tip at my entrance and I took a deep breath. Gil gently pushed in and I saw stars, not from the pain but from panic. I began to grasp the sheets and Gil stopped.

"Do I need to stop?" he asked.

"No, please don't. Just let me calm down." I said, taking deep breaths.

Gil waited a moment then he pushed slowly again. I didn't see as many stars, but I began to smell liquor; even though Gil and I both were sober. My stomach began to churn and I started feeling nauseated.

"I feel sick." I gasped.

Gil stopped and tried pull out of me. I held him still and shook my head.

"Just wait." I said.

Soon the nausea passed and I nodded to Gil. He pushed into me the rest of the way and I sighed. I took a moment to feel him inside of me. Gil began to move slowly and I slammed my eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the feel of Gil and not on my thoughts. He felt like hot iron moving in and out of me and I began to feel tingles of pleasure begin at the tips of my toes.

"Oh Gil!" I finally cried.

Gil took this as his green light because he picked up the pace. I hitched my legs up and brought them up to the small of his back and I threaded my fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp with my nails. Soon all negative thoughts were miles from me and I was surrounded by the smell and noises of sex. Gil sped up again and he brought his head down to bite my neck.

"Gil!" I yelled, pressing his head into my neck, urging him to bite harder. There was something about the pain that brought me pleasure in this experience, it made me feel real. Gil bit down harder and I cried out and felt my orgasm hit me. It was one of the most intense ones I had ever experience and I felt like I was flying. Gil followed me and we soon slumped together onto the bed.

"You okay?" Gil asked, gasping.

I looked over at him and took in the sweat drenched, sated sight of him and smiled. "I feel great."

"You did so good?" He said, kissing me.

I smiled and kicked him playfully. "I know." I said.

Gil grinned. I was beginning to feel the normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: Followed  
>Author: Katyrye<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: M<br>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer

I debated about posting this. It was one of my firsts.

When I woke up the sun had gone down and the room was darker. Gil was up, flipping through the channels on the television set. I sat up slowly and Gil turned his attention towards me.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "That was the best sleep I have had all week." I said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about food all day and I was surprised to find my stomach growling at the mention of food.

"I take that as a yes." Gil said smiling.

I stood up and let the sheet fall away from my body. I felt Gil's eyes on me as I padded to the bathroom; it felt good to be wanted again. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my body. It had been over a week since I had been attacked and the bruises were still present. Gil walked up behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"You have a beautiful body." he said.

I looked at my bruised eye, which had turned a light brown instead of the dark purple it had been before. The Bruises around my breasts had nearly faded.

"He reminded me of my father," I said. "The way he smelled. I don't want to feel like that ever again."

Gil traced his fingers down my arms and I sighed. "Some things never leave you; they follow you until you die." I said.

"Only if you let them." he replied.

"What was he looking for in our home?" I asked.

Gil traced his fingers over the swells of my breasts and kissed the nape of my neck. "I don't know, but when this is over we'll put our life back together." he said.

"I smelled that smell when we were at home, that dirty smell." I said.

"Like soil?" Gil asked.

"It smelled like... oil or brake fluid. It smelled like...gasoline." I said.

"He didn't own a shop or anything and he wasn't at his last known address. What if..." Gil said, stepping away from me and reaching for his phone.

"Jim, I think I know where he is." Gil said. 

000

"Stay here, I'm going to check this out with Jim." Gil said, kissing me on the head.

Gil pulled his shoes on and checked the clip of his gun.

"Just in case." he said, handing me his gun.

"Let me come with you." I said, standing.

Gil shook his head. "It may not be safe. Just stay here, lock the door and don't come out for anything." he said.

"Where do you think he is?" I asked.

"I think he's at the junk yard and that's why he smells like car fluids." Gil said, pulling his jacket on.

"Be careful, honey." I said.

"I will." he said, leaning down the to kiss me.

"Lock the door." he said as he left. 

000

Gil had been gone only a few hours, but I started to get anxious. I was hoping that they had found this man and had taken him to prison where he belongs, but in my mind other scenarios played. I imagined Gil and Brass finding the man, or Bezken as Gil called him, and being ambushed. If I lost Gil my world would never be the same. What if Bezken tied Gil up and was torturing him? What if he shot Gil and left him for dead out in some junk yard? What if Gil never made it to the junk yard and he was dead somewhere else?

Images of Gil lying dead or Gil being tortured flooded my mind and I began to panic. I shook my head to empty it and I sat on the bed. There was a knock at the door and I jumped to my feet.

"Gil?" I asked.

I didn't hear Gil reply; instead I heard the knocking again. I ran to the wall and turned the light out, darkness filled the room. The knocking turned to a pounding and I covered my ears. I hurried over to the phone that rested on the nightstand and dialed Gil.

"This is Gil Grissom, I am unavailable ..." The voice mail said.

I slammed the receiver down and the banging on the door stopped.

"Whose out there!?" I called

"This is maid service." I heard a woman's voice say.

I was skeptical of this, I wasn't easily fooled. "Thank you, but we're fine." I called.

"I have towels." She said.

I stood up and padded to the door. I checked the peephole and saw a Spanish woman holding a stack of towels.

"Umm, hold on." I said, flipping the light back on and unlocking the door.

I opened the door and smiled. "I'm sorry, my husband's gone and I'm just a little paranoid." I explained, taking the towels.

"That's alright, I know what you mean." The maid said.

Faster than I realized a man walked up behind her and drew a knife. Before I could do anything he had grabbed the maid and slid the knife across her throat, severing her wind pipe and vocal cords. Blood spilled from her neck and sprayed across the front of my shirt. I was rooted to the spot, shaking in fear. Finally, I quickly stepped back and tried to slam the door. The man slammed his body against the door and I flew back onto the floor. I looked up at him and gasped, it was him.

"Leave me alone!" I cried.

I tried to crab walk backwards, but he bent down and grabbed my ankle. I screamed and grabbed the carpet. He pulled me to him and yanked me up.

"We don't want company, so shut your fucking mouth!" he said, shaking me.

He slammed the door and I struggled against him.

"I thought I heard Grissom tell you not to open the door." he whispered in my ear.

He pinned me against a wall and I envisioned being raped again.

"Where is the file? I want it." he said.

"What file?" I whimpered.

"My file," he said grabbing me by the back of the neck. "I tore that place of yours apart looking for that file. Your husband has it, where is it?"

"At the lab!" I said, wincing in pain.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

I struggled to get free, but he held me fast. He smelled my skin and I inhaled the scent of gasoline.

"There's no use letting you go to waste. I saw you with him you little whore, you like it don't you?" he said.

"I can get it for you!" I cried.

Bezkin took a step back and thought for a moment. I was afraid he would just rape me anyway and then make me bring him the evidence.

"How do I know you won't run?" he asked, pulling a knife out.

"I won't, you can trust me." I said.

"Good, because I'd hate to bring your daughter into this." he said. 

000

Gil and Brass looked into an old truck and nodded.

"Someone's been sleeping in here alright?" Brass said.

"Nick, go over this truck. I need it done fast, bring me everything you have as soon as possible." Gil said.

Nick nodded and began to take pictures with his camera.

000

"Hey, Bob." I said, walking up to the evidence room.

"Hey Sara, I didn't know you were back at work. How ya feeling?" Bob asked me.

"Awww, I'm feeling fine." I said.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "Bob, I need to see the Bezken evidence and the evidence Catherine collected from my SAE kit." I said.

"Sara, you know I can't let you see that." he said, opening his book.

"Bob, please. I just want to look at it in Layout and I'll bring it right back." I said.

Bob looked me and nodded. "Don't you go telling Grissom now, I'll lose my job. I know you two are kinda close."

"Yeah, we're a little tight." I said with a smile.

Bob checked the book and walked back to scan the boxes. He pulled down two big boxes and handed them to me.

"You need help with that." he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'll be back." I said.

"Sara, what's that on your shirt?" he asked, glancing at my shirt as my jacket fluttered open.

"Umm, I'll be right back." I said.

I stacked the boxes up and heaved them to the layout room. I opened them up and pulled a duffel bag I had stuffed under the table. I tried to dump the contents of both boxes in, but there wasn't enough room. I took a few items out and broke the evidence seal, enough to where they were not going to be permitted. I felt bad because this was evidence my friends had collected against this man, but he could hurt Emily and I would rather be reprimanded than loose her. I swung the bag over my shoulder and walked out.

000

"Gil, with any luck we'll have this bastard off the streets by tonight." Brass said as they drove back towards the lab.

"Nick, take everything you collected and have it analyzed and match it to the evidence in Sara's SAE kit." Gil said, turning to Nick.

"I'll get right on it boss. Hey," he said craning his neck and pointing. "isn't that Sara?"

Brass and Gil followed his pointing finger and saw Sara, struggling with a duffel bag and heading towards one of the trucks.

"What is she doing here?" Brass asked, looking over at Gil.

"I'm not sure." Gil said.

As Brass pulled into the parking lot Gil pulled out his phone and dialed Sara. He watched as Sara set down the bag and patted her pockets, looking for the phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sara, where are you?" he asked.

Sara paused for a moment and looked around. "I'm at the hotel." she answered.

"Really?" Gil said, getting out of the car.

"Yes, you sound like you don't trust me." she said.

"Well, maybe that's because I'm looking at you." he said.

Sara turned and saw Gil standing across the parking lot. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was speechless.

000

When I saw Gil standing in the parking lot my heart dropped. He put his phone away and began to walk towards me, I didn't weather to run or stand and wait for him. He jogged up to me and I looked at my feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, glancing at the bag.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "I just wanted to get something out of my locker." I lied.

I looked behind Gil and saw Nick and Brass walk inside with a case of evidence, my time was running out. Bob was bound to ask about me and my cover would be blown.

"I'm going back now." I said, opening the door to the truck.

"What exactly did you have to get that I couldn't bring to you?" he asked, putting his hand on my arm.

"I didn't want to bother you." I said.

"So you walked down here?" he asked.

"You had the car." I said.

Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his car. "Take it." he said.

Gil put the keys in my hand and I felt tears start. I was so torn between telling him the truth and just getting all of this over with. I was afraid that Bezken already had Emily and was waiting on me to return, I couldn't lose my family.

"Gil, I'm fine. I'll just take the truck." I said.

"You know you can't do that. Let me drive you back." he said, trying to take the bag.

I tightened my grip on it and backed up. "I'm fine, I'll just take the car then." I said.

Gil's phone sounded and he kept his eyes on me as he answered. I looked down and debated leaving, Bezken was waiting.

"Uh huh, you're sure?" Gil said.

I began to grow nervous as Gil spoke to the mystery person.

"No, I'll take care of it." he said, hanging up.

Gil looked me in the eyes and then glanced at the bag, I knew he knew. I backed up against the truck and Gil pursed his lips.

"It's not going to make him stop." he said.

"I have to, he'll take Emily." I said.

"Sara, you know this isn't what he is after, he's after us and if you bring him the only evidence we have against him he'll get away. And then that still won't stop him from following us or going after Emily. I know what your feeling-"

"You know how I feel? Were you raped...have you been waking up in the hospital for the past week... was someone just murdered in front of you. No, I think it was me." I said brazenly.

I didn't know whether the look in Gil's eyes was a product of pain or anger. "What do mean murdered? Sara I've been having to watch you go through this. Do you think it's easy? Do you think I enjoy watching you cry and seeing our life torn apart?"

I stepped back and tried to blink back the tears. "I want this to be over and I'll do whatever it takes." I said.

"You know he won't stop. Now, give me the bag." he said, reaching for the bag.

I pulled back. "Gil, let me do this." I pleaded.

"Will you listen to yourself? Do you even know what you're saying? Let me handle this, I'll have Emily here in five minutes." he said.

"He's waiting now and for all I know he could already have her. He could kill her before anybody gets there!. She's our daughter and we have to do something!" I cried.

"I'll do something!" he said.

I turned towards the truck and sighed.

000

"What took you so long?" Bezken said as I climbed out of the truck.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure I had it all." I said.

Bezken asked me to meet him at an abandoned warehouse off of main street. It was a good distance from downtown Vegas.

"Is that all of it?" he asked, holding his hand out to take the bag.

I nodded and pulled the bag from my shoulder. "It's everything." I said.

He took the bag and unzipped it, pulling out bags of evidence. "You're man's going to be pretty heated, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be pretty mad." I said.

"Okay so, lets go" he said, grabbing me by the arm.

000 

"Okay, he has the bag." Brass said training his goggle on Bezken.

Brass motioned for two S.W.A.T members to silently sneak into the back of the warehouse. Brass heard a crackle of static and a voice was heard.

"Target in sight." it said.

"Okay, keep him in your sights. Make sure Sara's clear before you move in." Brass said into the walkie-talkie.

"Suspect has hostage." the walkie-talkie said.

Brass looked over at Gil. "Shit!" he said.

It had been Sara's idea to use herself as bait, something that Gil was strongly against. But he saw no other way around it. He knew Sara was right; it was a possibility that Bezken did have Emily and he wasn't going to take that chance. He had Sara quickly wired for sound and they quietly followed her.

Gil chewed his lip and reached for Brass' goggles. "I'm going in, Jim." he said.

"I wouldn't do that, he may be pissed you followed." Brass said.

"Just give me time until she's clear and then move in." Gil said, opening the door.

He silently shut the door and headed towards the front of the warehouse.

000

"You said if I brought you the file and the evidence you'd let me go." I said, struggling in his grasp.

"I don't remember saying that." Bezken said.

"You have what you want. I won't say anything." I pleaded.

"Your evidence too, a loose end." he said, pulling me towards a car.

"Bezken!" I heard Gil say from behind us.

Bezken looked up and then back at me. "You set me up, bitch!" he shouted.

Bezken pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around me. I smelled the liquor that haunted my dreams.

"I came alone, there's no one else here." Gil said.

Bezken reached into his coat and pulled out an automatic, he trained it on Gil. "What do I care if you came alone? You thought you had me Gil Grissom, but when it's actually me who has everything you hold dear."

Gil pulled out his own gun and I closed my eyes. "You can leave with it all," Gil said. "just let Sara go and you can walk out."

Bezken tightened his hold on me. "No, I got a better idea. You drop the gun and I'll only kill you." he said.

I saw Gil's eyes widened and I began to struggle. I prayed to God he wasn't considering it.

"It's alright, Sara." Gil said, trying to soothe me.

My life began to flash in front of my eyes. I saw myself as a young woman, attending the forensic academy and meeting Gil, who taught an anthropology lesson about insects. I saw myself moving to Vegas and meeting the many people in my life. I saw Warrick Brown and the others who have helped shape my life. Then I saw my daughter, Gil was holding her while she nursed from a bottle.

000

As Gil starred into the fearful brown eyes of his wife, he began to lose hope. He had his gun trained on Bezken and debated pulling the trigger.

"Hey Grissom, I got another good idea.. How about I kill you, drown your kid and then fuck your wife." Bezken said.

Anger began to cloud Gil's vision and he cocked his gun. In Bezken's grip Sara began to sob.

"I don't think so, sound's like just a twisted dream of yours." Gil said.

"If you fire, she'll be dead before you pull that trigger." Bezken said, pointing his gun to Sara's temple.

000 

Brass raised the walkie-talkie. "Okay, slowly move in and the moment you have a clear shot, take it." he said to the S.W.A.T team.

"10-4." they replied.

Brass trained his goggles back on Bezken and Sara and prayed.

000

Bezken had his gun pressed into the side of my head and Gil had his gun trained on Bezken. I couldn't control my tears, no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to show him I wasn't afraid of him, that he couldn't shake me.

"Are you ready to die, Sara?" he whispered in my ear.

I swallowed and blinked my tears away. I watched as Gil lowered his gun and dropped it to the ground.

"Okay, kill me." Gil said.

Bezken tightened his hold on me and extended his gun towards Gil, Before I knew what I was doing I began to fight against him. Bezken grabbed me by the hair, taking his attention off of Gil. Gil dove for us, knocking me to the ground. I scrambled back and watched as Gil fought with Bezken. I looked at Gil's gun and crawled towards it, I was too shaken to walk.

"Sara... go." Gil struggled to say.

Bezken began to overpower Gil, climbing on top of him and slamming his head into the dirt. I picked up Gil's gun and trained it on Bezken, but he moved quickly and Gil was in my way. I put both hands on the gun to steady it and fired.

Both men quit moving and I was terrified I had killed Gil. Bezken rolled away from Gil and I gasped; both men had been shot; only Gil wasn't moving.

"Nice shot," Bezken said, getting to his feet and walking towards me.

I stood on shaky legs and pointed Gil's gun at Bezken; it all seemed to be happening in slow motion. I pulled the trigger and heard... nothing.

"What, no bang?" Bezken said.

I looked down at the gun and pulled the trigger again, nothing but the annoying click of an empty gun.

000

Gil's arm was on fire and he knew he had been shot. He rolled over and struggled to focus. He saw Bezken's dark figure walking towards Sara. He slowly sat up and struggled to stand.

"We're going to have fun, Sara." he heard Bezken say.

000 

"Move in!" Brass said into the walkie-talkie.

"10-4." S.W.A.T replied.

000

Gil saw the familiar red spots of a sniper rifle on Bezken's back and he moved with lightning speed. Rushing over and grabbing Sara. He heard S.W.A.T fire and he covered Sara with his body. 

000

When I saw Gil rush over to me I thought I was dreaming. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell to the ground, I heard S.W.A.T fire. I didn't see Bezken go down, but I heard his body hit the ground. It felt like I was going to be pressed into the ground forever, but Gil slowly moved and I sat up. Bezken lay on his back nearby, his body riddled with bullet holes and covered in blood.

"Are you OK?" Gil asked, pulling me to my feet.

I nodded and starred at Bezken's body, it was over. Brass drove up and we were soon surrounded by police and paramedics. Brass checked Bezken's pulse and nodded to the coroner. I looked at Gil's shoulder and gasped.

"Gil, I shot you!" I said.

Gil looked at his shoulder. "Yeah, but I would prefer that over the alternative." he said.

Somehow I found myself smiling at his joke.

EPILOUGE

"CSI Grissom, because of the circumstances surrounding this indecent we're only going to recommend a month's suspension without pay." Ecklie said.

I stood there; one week after Bezken had been killed, reaping the punishments of destroying evidence in a federal case. My life was slowly coming back together and we were slowly fixing our home. However, Emily still wasn't home and I still had intimacy problems. Something I was trying to desperately work through.

"The board wants you to go home and rest, put your life back together. You know that tampering with evidence is punishable by termination, but since the evidence won't be useful anymore, you're off the hook." Ecklie said, closing my file.

"Thank you." I said.

"You can go." he said.

000

I walked slowly to Gil's office and knocked on the door. He looked up and waved me in.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"A month's suspension without pay." I said, walking in and taking a seat in front of his desk.

Gil nodded. "It could have been worse."

I raised my eyebrows. "I know, I could have been fired." I replied.

"No, I mean you could have been killed. And I wouldn't have been able to do anything." he explained.

I looked down at my shoes and nodded. "I was acting on adrenaline, I wanted it over." I said.

Gil stood up and grabbed his jacket. "We'll it's over now and we have a daughter to bring home." he said.

I smiled and stood.

000 

We told Catherine we were going to meet her at the park to pick Emily up. When Gil pulled into the parking lot I searched all the children on the playground for them. Finally I spotted Emily, sitting alone with Catherine in a sand box. We got out of the car and walked over to the play area, Catherine saw us and pointed. Emily turned around and her face lit up.

"Mommy!" she cried with tears of joy.

I couldn't hold my tears back; I had been away from her for too long. I stooped down and waited for her to run into my arms. When I was finally holding her I hugged her tight.

"Mommy missed you." I said, kissing her head.

Emily looked up and reached for her father. Gil picked her up and held her as close I did.

"We both missed you, baby bug." Gil said.

000

Gil had taken the night off and we had taken Emily to our favorite restaurant, which was of course child friendly. Emily had most of her food in her hair and wouldn't stop laughing; I could tell she was happy to be home. On our way home she fell asleep in her seat so I carried her to bed, placing kisses on top of her head. Gil walked up to stand beside me and I sighed.

"I'm so glad she's home." I said, watching Emily smile in her sleep.

Gil put his arm around me and I leaned into him. "Me too," he said.

I took Gil by the hand and pulled him from the room. I pulled him to me and kissed his neck, I could feel his pulse beating. I threaded my fingers through his hair and smiled against his skin.

"I take it you're ready for bed." Gil said, tilting my head back softly and kissing me passionately.

I took Gil's hand and walked with him to our bedroom. I knew he was letting me take the lead, and I was thankful. When we made love in the hotel, it was more out of need for comfort. Now, not only was I comfortable with him, I felt safe and wanted to feel the pure joy of having sex with my husband.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the floor. Gil put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I love you. I love you so, so much." he said, kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laced my fingers through his hair. "I love you too." I replied.

I unbuttoned Gil's shirt slowly, exposing more and more skin. I dipped my head down and kissed his exposed chest, soliciting a moan from him. I took hold of Gil's upper arms and backed up until my legs hit our bed. I was nervous to have him over me again, but I ached to feel his weight. I slowly laid back and Gil loomed over me. I closed my eyes for a beat, but I felt no wave of nausea. I smiled up at him and he smoothed my hair back, placing small kisses over my face. Gil pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and started pressing kisses down my neck and between my breasts.

"I've missed this," I said.

"Me too," Gil said, lacing our fingers together.

I smiled and kissed Gil passionately, touching our tongues together. We kicked our shoes off and scooted until we were fully on our bed. Gil undid his belt and I unclasped my bra, letting it slip down my shoulders. Gil put his hands on my arms and pulled my straps down until I was completely divested of it. I smiled and kissed his jaw, flicking my tongue out and tracing his jawline.

"You're so beautiful." he said, dipping his head down and taking a nipple into his mouth.

I arched my back and gasped his name, the feel of his rough beard on my skin sent tingles to my toes. I ran my fingers up the back of his head, through his hair, and he moaned. I pushed him back lightly and lowered my hands to fumble with his pants. I quickly opened his jeans and pushed them down, his erection sprang free. I took it in my hand and slowly stroked the length of him.

"Sara...oh." Gil sighed.

I kissed Gil's forehead and felt him open the button to my jeans, pushing them down slowly, I moaned in anticipation. I felt Gil tremble in need and in pure lust. I took his hand and brought it between my legs, letting him feel my heat and wetness. He slipped a finger past the waistband of my panties and dipped a finger into me.

"Gil!" I cried, arching my back and digging my nails into his shoulders.

I kicked my jeans off the rest of the way and Gil skillfully removed my panties. I sighed and spread my thighs for him, my gaze fixed on his perfect blue eyes.

"I want to feel you in me," I said.

Gil smiled down at me and kissed me deeply, sucking my tongue softly. I nibbled his lip and mewed softly into his mouth.

"You want it?" he teased.

I bit my lip and tried to play coy. "Do I?"

Gil smiled and he positioned himself at my entrance. I leaned my head back into the pillows and waited for him to fill me. I felt him push in and I felt the familiar sweet pain. I gripped the sheets and cried out in ecstasy .

"Oh, Gil!" I cried.

Gil pushed in the rest of the way and he wasted no time setting his pace. I spread my thighs and raised my legs up to his shoulders, drawing him deeper. Stars began to dance in front of me and we began to loose control.

"Oh... Sara! You feel so good!" Gil moaned, dipping his head down to take a nipple in his mouth.

I arched my back to give him better access and I felt my orgasm hit. He soon followed me and we fell together, satisfied. Gil rolled off of me, pulling himself out. I looked over at him and smiled, running my hand through his sweaty hair.

"That was amazing." I said.

000

The next morning we got up early with Emily and made a big breakfast. I poured pancake batter and stuck my tongue out at Emily, who sat in her highchair clapping her hands. Gil kissed me on the cheek and walked outside to check the mail.

"How about we go to Lake Tahoe today? We can pack a lunch and let Emily play." I called.

"Sounds good." Gil said, walking past me, going through the mail.

000

Gil walked over to his desk and sorted through the usual bills and credit card advertisements. He stopped when he reached a letter with no return address. It was simply marked 'The Grissoms'. Gil opened it up and unfolded a letter. It read:

_Dear Grissom family,___

_Someday I'll be free and you'll be somewhere happy. Your daughter will get older and someday you may have more children, but I'll be waiting. And one day when you least expect it, you'll see me again I'll be waiting to take what you have taken from me._

"What did we get?" Sara asked, bringing him back to reality.

Gil looked at the letter and then back at his family. "Credit cards again." he lied, putting the letter in his top drawer.

"Oh, just tear it up. We don't need another one." Sara replied, giving Emily pancake.

Gil nodded and walked away from his desk drawer to join his family

The end .


End file.
